No Hay Nada de qué Lamentarse
by arendelleziegler
Summary: Un matrimonio tortuoso, una relación monótona, una casa llena de grietas y desesperanzas. Anna quería huir, recuperar los tres años que vivió atada a un hombre que ya no amaba... pero nada la iba a preparar para encontrar consuelo en los brazos de su hermana mayor. (modern au, elsanna, incesto, leve kristanna)
1. Chapter 1

Anna observó la expresión de decepción en su rostro, las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, el ramo de flores siendo destrozado bajo su palma. No se atrevió a decir nada, simplemente cubriendo su cuerpo con la sábana para enroscarse con indiferencia en la cama, hundiendo su rostro en las frías almohadas que solía compartir con él cada noche.

Memorizó su silueta caminando por el pasillo, desechando en la basura las margaritas que había comprado antes de llegar a casa, creyendo ingenuamente que así mejoraría su relación. No se tomó la molestia en cerrar la puerta principal al salir de la casa, encaminándose hacia su auto mientras intentaba borrar la imagen que se repetía una y otra vez en su memoria.

Su esposa siendo besada por otra persona en la cama. Su esposa siendo dominada por otra persona en la cama. Acariciándola, tocándola. Haciéndole sentir las sensaciones que se supone él debería brindarle. Detuvo la marcha metros antes de la siguiente intersección, presionando el volante hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos y sus dientes rechinaban de furia.

No quería admitirlo, pero hacía meses que su matrimonio andaba mal. Evitaba el ambiente pesado en casa optando por dormir en moteles a pocas horas de la carretera, excusándose con mensajes de texto que ya Anna no se molestaba en leer. Se sorprendió de que esto no hubiese ocurrido antes, varias veces inclusive se había visto fantaseado con la idea de encontrarla con otro hombre, armando un escándalo para echar a la borda 3 años de una relación monótona que no hacía más que empeorar. Le gustaba imaginar qué tan atractivo sería, o qué clase de posición le gustaría a su mujer al momento de hacer el amor con él. Rogaba cada noche por que sus más oscuros deseos se materializaran, evitando dar excusas trilladas por las cuales quería divorciarse y firmando con rapidez el papeleo para así nunca más volverla a ver.

Trató de calmarse, evocando el completo uso de la razón. Debería estar feliz; feliz por haber encontrado una salida sencilla a su monotonía, feliz por poder empezar una nueva vida con la esperanza de que nada de esto volvería a ocurrirle.

Debería estar feliz...

Pero en cada una de sus fantasías nunca figuró el que su esposa se acostase con su hermana mayor.

* * *

 **Este es el prefacio de uno de mis nuevos proyectos, en el cual Anna debe lidiar con las consecuencias de las acciones que eligió en su vida. Contendrá escenas de elsanna (obviamente) y de kristanna para narrar algunos capítulos. Espero les guste y dejen un review con su opinión. Depende de si les llama la atención o no voy a publicar el primer capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gotas de vino tinto se deslizaban por sus labios a la par que Anna bebía pequeños sorbos de la copa, forzándose a pasar el agridulce sabor a tempranas horas de la mañana aun cuando su estómago no había probado nada que comer. Kristoff no había dormido en casa anoche. Y con cada ausencia ella aumentaba más su consumo de alcohol, haciendo vida en medio de los pasillos del bodegón local.

Su matrimonio tenía varios meses mal pero ella no quería admitirlo tan fácilmente. En sus ligeros estados de ebriedad se obligaba a recordar las razones por las cuales aceptó casarse en primer lugar, y los pocos minutos en los que la sobriedad y la angustia la atrapaba bebía hasta que su cuerpo estaba a punto de desfallecer debido a un coma etílico, olvidándose de sus problemas hasta que el ciclo destructivo debía de nuevo iniciar.

Recorría los pasillos de su casa arreglando hasta el más mínimo detalle, limpiando cada mota de polvo sobre el barandal de la escalera y planchando cada una de las camisas de su esposo guardadas en la habitación. Las lavaba y planchaba, lavaba y planchaba, una y otra vez hasta que notaba como la tela empezaba a desteñirse en sus bordes. No tenía nada que hacer más que evitar que las grietas de un matrimonio infeliz fuesen visibles en su casa, contando las horas hasta que Kristoff llegase a casa y volviéndolas a contar cada mañana en la espera de su ida a trabajar.

Aunque ahora la impaciencia por su llegada resultaba inútil.

Anna estaba acostumbrada a la soledad pero no por eso se hacía menos agobiante. Sin padres, sin amigos; solo una hermana con la cual le costó separarse luego de haberse casado y un esposo cuyo título ya no era digno de portar. Nunca le atrajo la maternidad y había regado de más las plantas en el pórtico para aumentar más sus ideas de no ser buena al cuidado de seres vivientes.

Bebió otro sorbo resignada, escuchando el pitido de su móvil sonar desde la otra habitación.

 **Elsa (10:08 am)**  
 _Adivino, ¿sigue sin llegar a casa?_

Anna observó taciturna la pantalla, tratando de pensar una respuesta que no delatara el estado de su relación matrimonial.

 **Anna (10:10 am)**  
 _No._

 **Elsa (10:16 am)**  
 _Te mereces algo mejor, y no es la primera vez que te lo digo._

Sus dedos teclearon rápidamente sobre las letras, el incesante sonido era tal que tuvo que silenciar el aparato para que su cerebro no fuese a estallar.

 **Anna (10:18 am)**  
 _No quiero que hablemos de eso... estoy harta de tus 'te lo dije'._  
 _¿Estás en la oficina?_

 **Elsa (10:47 am)**  
 _Lo siento, tuve que atender varias llamadas y tengo otros documentos más que revisar._

Anna suspiró, ni para su hermana era la primera opción.

 **Anna (10:50 am)**  
 _Tienes que trabajar, yo te entiendo._

 **Elsa (11:15 am)**  
 _No quiero que pienses que no hago espacio para ti._  
 _¿Quieres ir a cenar esta noche? No es lo mismo ver tu sonrisa en fotos que en persona._

Dudó unos instantes. Hacía mucho que no salía con alguien, pasando sus noches tirada en el sofá. Creía no tener la suficiente estabilidad emocional para alistarse y verse rodeada de extraños, drenando sus ímpetus hasta ser reducida a un ser sin emoción. Los mensajes de Elsa seguían entrando en su móvil, haciéndolo vibrar sobre el mármol del mesón.

 **Anna (11:26 am)**  
 _Está bien, envíame la dirección del lugar._

~•~•~•~

Todas las miradas se posaron en Anna al ingresar al lugar, caminando hasta la mesa más alejada del ventanal y esperando pacientemente por la llegada de su hermana. Su vestido era lo suficientemente corto como para que los hombres profanaran sus halagos y las mujeres empezaran a criticar su elección, sintiéndose nauseabunda ante ambas situaciones.

Hacía mucho que no salía a cenar, mucho menos a un sitio tan concurrido como este, en el que todos parecen seguir la pista de alguien, deseosos por saber cuál será su próximo error y si podrán reírse de ello.

Trató de calcular cuantas parejas estaban al borde de la ruptura como ella, el escenario la estaba volviendo loca.

No se tomó la molestia de informarle a Kristoff que llegaría tarde a casa esa noche, sabía que a él no iba a importarle o, en el más probable de los casos, no estaría siquiera allí para notar su ausencia. ¿Cuándo todo empezó a salir mal? ¿Fue luego de que Kristoff aceptara aquel empleo en el cual debía viajar por semanas o cuando él quiso convencerla de tratar de tener un bebé? Ladeó su cabeza al pensar en ambas situaciones, negando amablemente la solicitud del camarero frente a ella y anunciando que debía esperar por alguien más.

Observó la sortija en su mano izquierda, sintiéndose más miserable de lo que ya podía estar.

— Lamento la demora — la voz de Elsa le hizo reaccionar —. El tráfico es un asco a estas horas.

Dos fugaces besos en la mejilla fueron los que iniciaron el contacto entre ellas y por primera vez en años Anna sintió calidez y ternura en su piel.

— ¿Qué tal todo en el trabajo? ¿Es todo como lo pintan en La Ley y el Orden?

— Sabes que esas series son inexactas al respecto — Elsa deslizó sus dedos por sobre el mantel -. Ningún abogado actuaría así en la corte. Qué hay de ti y Kristoff, ¿lograste hablar con él hoy?

— Pasé todas sus llamadas al contestador, y por todas me refiero a la única que se dignó a hacer en todo el día. ¿Sabes qué? No tengo muchos ánimos de hablar de eso.

Elsa observó entristecida a su hermana menor, corriendo la silla para sentarse a su lado y entrelazar sus manos en señal de cariño. Desde aquella tarde en que Anna lo presentó formalmente como su novio sabía que las cosas no iban a ir bien; no quería ser profeta de malos presagios, mucho menos cuando se trataba de la persona a quien más ella amaba, pero lo cierto es que Kristoff no mostró mucho interés como lo hizo su hermana menor, mostrándose insensible en ciertos aspectos de su relación. Anna siempre solía ir a su defensiva y cuando el día de la boda él se excusó de no poder ir, media hora antes de la ceremonia, la pelirroja tuvo que usar todo su arsenal para poder darle la razón, cegándose una vez más en su enamoramiento.

Ahora, tres años después y con una pila de problemas en su espalda, la ingenuidad parecía romperse, haciendo a Anna ser consciente de lo caótica que era la situación. En el fondo Elsa quería que su hermana encontrase la felicidad junto a alguien que realmente valiese la pena, suspirando asqueada al darse cuenta que su mente se había encargado de tergiversar sus esperanzas para que Anna encontrase en ella el amor.

Elsa amaba a su hermana, quizás más de lo que era normal.

— Así que extrañabas ver mi sonrisa, no conocía ese lado poético tuyo — ambas chicas rieron, las copas de licor sobre la mesa habían aligerado la conversación.

— Extraño tenerte en casa, eso es todo.

— Han pasado tres años, Elsa. Algún día iba a tener que dejar el nido.

— Lo sé, solo que a veces creo que sigues siendo una niña pequeña a quien debo proteger — Anna sonrió, sus mejillas ruborizándose al masticar el pequeño trozo de tarta de frambuesa en su tenedor—. Es algo tarde, ¿quieres que te lleve?

Dejó a un lado su plato para inclinarse y jugar con la trenza de su hermana mayor, sonriendo ante la expresión desconcertada de Elsa frente a su acción.

— No tengo nada esperando por mí en casa, ¿por qué no vamos a divertirnos un poco más?

~•~•~•~

Anna se sintió como una presa acorralada, insegura de cada uno de sus pensamientos y acciones. Una gota de sudor se deslizó hasta su escote cuando su hermana, no, cuando esa mujer se escabulló hacia el centro de la pista para adueñarse de ella. Sus caderas seguían lentamente el ritmo de la música, sus manos acariciaban cada centímetro de su piel. Los ojos de todo hombre y mujer puestos en Elsa, en cambio los suyos buscaban desesperadamente conectar la vista con la chica menor.

Tragó en seco al verle acercarse, presionando sus piernas para apaciguar el repentino calor entre ellas. Su corazón latió rápido al sentir como delicados dedos acariciaban su rostro, bordeándolo hasta detenerse en su barbilla, obligándole a mirar hacia arriba.

— Estos tacones me están matando — se tiró bruscamente en el asiento, inclinándose hasta reposar su cabeza en el hombro de Anna.

— Llevas el mismo outfit desde las 8 de la mañana — introdujo sus dedos en los brillantes mechones platinos junto a ella, contrastantes a su cabello enrojecido —. Necesitas cambiarte y descansar.

— Y tú debes dejar de preocuparte. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que actuaste por instinto sin pensar en tus problemas? Sin pensar en tu casa, tu matrimonio — mejoró su compostura para murmurar directamente en el oído de Anna —, sin pensar en _él_.

Anna se estremeció y pudo jurar que Elsa sintió las vibraciones en su cuerpo también. Presionó su pecho delicadamente, buscando marcar distancia entre ambas de una forma sutil e inadvertida, sintiendo las palpitaciones de Elsa bajo su piel.

— Estás temblando — susurró, su voz perdiéndose entre la música del lugar.

— Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así.

— ¿Cómo? — Elsa tomó su mano para acercarla.

Anna negó, incapaz de responder aquella pregunta. Se acercó a ella para apoyar su cabeza en su pecho, viéndose adormecida gracias al alcohol que había ingerido aquella noche. Se sentía como una adolescente de nuevo, callando sus problemas en bares desbordados de desconocidos y buscando consuelo en los brazos de su hermana mayor.

No pudo evitar llorar cuando recordó la soledad que debía enfrentar al llegar a casa, sintiendo como su anillo apretaba su piel y dejaba una marca imborrable en ella. Anna gimió, dejando que sus lágrimas se perdieran en sus labios y obligándose a sentir éxtasis en lugar de dolor.

— Elsa, llévame a casa — un silencio se formó entre ambas, incitándola a continuar —. A _nuestra_ casa.

* * *

 **Aquí está el primer capítulo, ¿qué les parece?. Muchos me han hecho la misma pregunta y sí, en esta historia son hermanas (por lo cual Anna tiene una relación incestuosa y extra matrimonial con Elsa). Espero les guste la historia y dejen un review si quieren.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kristoff estaba en casa.

Lo sabía por la forma en que el tapete se encontraba al caminar por el pórtico, por las migajas sobre el mesón y el ligero olor a loción que invadía sus sentidos en una forma nauseabunda.

No tenía cara para verle, no porque hubiese cometido falta alguna a su relación, sino porque todo su raciocinio le suplicaba no acabar con la frágil tranquilidad que ahora la rodeaba. El sonido del grifo abierto le permitió tener 5 minutos para despabilarse, desabrochando su vestido para encaminarse desnuda hacia su vestidor y encerrarse allí en la espera de que Kristoff no notase su presencia.

La noche anterior era todo lo que había podido desear y más. Anna sonrió, recordando todo lo vivido mientras se aferraba al neceser junto a ella. Una simple copa de vino, un buen baño caliente y luego...

— Luego nada — ladeó su cabeza al recordar la forma en que su cuerpo se había acomodado junto al de Elsa, descansando la cabeza en su pecho para así por primera vez en meses dormir en paz.

Tomó dos pequeñas pastillas para apaciguar la migraña que empezaba a formarse, suspirando en fastidio al escuchar la voz de su esposo resonar en la habitación principal. Apenas eran las 8 de la mañana, por lo cual tenía pocos minutos para encargarse cuanto antes de preparar el desayuno, evitando empezar a reñir por la ausencia de alimentos en su plato.

Cubrió su cuerpo en una simple sudadera, peinando su cabello en dos características trenzas gemelas para así tener mejor comodidad.

Sin duda iba a ser un largo día.

 **~•~•~•~**

— Me tenías preocupado — se limitó a decir sirviéndose una taza de café.

— Había salido...

— ¿Te molestaba mucho escribir?

— ¿Para qué, Kristoff? Nunca contestas mis llamadas o te molestas en devolver mis mensajes — presionó el mango de su cuchillo, enterrándolo en el tarro de mermelada junto a ella —. Solo hice lo que creí más obvio.

— No es mi intención ignorarte, solo que mi trabajo...

— ¿Tu trabajo? — lo interrumpió en forma desafiante, abriéndose paso hacia la estancia — Tu turno inicia a las 6 de la mañana para acabar a las 8 de la noche, y aun así hay noches en los que no te dignas a parar en casa. Cuando nos casamos creí que te interesarías más es nuestra relación... veo que estuve equivocada.

Anna cerró sus ojos cansada, recordando todas las veces que Elsa le había comentado que tarde o temprano su matrimonio se iría a pique; estaba cansada de tratar y aun así no iba a darle la satisfacción de firmar los papeles de divorcio en su despacho. Tenía que luchar...

Al menos hasta que Kristoff tomase él mismo la iniciativa de dejarla.

— Anna, mi amor, nunca quise que te sintieras así — pronto se vio rodeada en sus brazos, su rostro descansando en su pecho. ¿Cuándo dejó de sentirse segura con él? ¿Estable? — Podemos salir de esto, todas las parejas tienen algún momento de inestabilidad. Quizás si regresamos con el terapeuta de aquella vez...

— ¿Aquel que se encargó de repetirme una y mil veces que como mujer y esposa debo darte un hijo?

Kristoff aflojó su agarre, sintiendo el peso de sus palabras en su cuerpo. Anna odiaba cada vez que él - o un agente externo - tocaba el tema de la maternidad, presionando su quijada hasta rechinar sus dientes y así forzarse a distraer sus pensamientos. Era uno de los tantos tópicos que él tenía prohibido tocar, buscando siempre la comodidad para Anna sin importar lo que él pudiese llegar a pensar.

— Podrías... podrías buscar alguno tú — peinó su cabello hacia atrás, presionando su cráneo inconscientemente —. Si no te sientes cómoda podríamos tratar con uno diferente.

Anna optó por no responder, presionando el puente de su nariz para evitar desmoronarse allí mismo. Tratar, ese era el asunto. Ya no quería seguir haciéndolo, quería huir, olvidarse del mundo que apagó la vitalidad que alguna vez tuvo para empezar a actuar por instinto en vez de dar uso a los sentimientos y razón.

Presionó sus puños contra su cuerpo, obligándose a dar vista al hombre en el cual ella había encontrado amor. Kristoff la observaba impaciente, la ausencia de alguna respuesta lo carcomía por dentro y hacía más delicada la situación.

— ¿Te parece? — volvió a hablar extendiendo su mano para tocarla — ¿Anna?

— Es temprano para esto — se separó de su tacto, encaminándose hacia su habitación —. Voy a ver a Elsa, necesito despejar mi mente…

 _Necesito despejarla de ti._

 **~•~•~•~**

Eran poco más de las 9 de la mañana y Elsa ya estaba abarrotada de documentos que debía leer y analizar, escribiendo en palabras concisas las razones por las cuales cada uno de sus clientes había decidido ir a su despacho aquella mañana.

Dos demandas por abuso, una que otra por paternidad. Cinco de ellas anunciaban la palabra "divorcio" en letras grandes. Dejó su bolígrafo a un lado, frotando sus dedos contra el papel. No le gustaba pensar en ello, en la consecuencia que conllevaba la realización de que el matrimonio que tanto habías esperado se estaba yendo por el caño.

Anna solía decir que no tenía corazón, observando día tras día como distintos hombres y mujeres se profesaban insultos frente a ella, argumentando las razones de su separación. Elsa escuchaba atentamente, ordenando en su memoria el protocolo que como abogada siempre debía asegurarse de llevar.

Terapia. Siempre era el primer paso de todo el proceso, debía recordarles sin mucho éxito el por qué habían decidido casarse en primer lugar solo para reafirmar sus ideas de divorcio luego de las tres primeras semanas. Elsa a veces se cansaba del ir y venir de sus clientes, y cuando creía que ya no iba a soportar más finalmente le notificaban la fecha de la primera reunión, estudiando los bienes de cada uno para hacer una correcta repartición en cada una de las partes. Discutían hasta con quién iba a quedarse el perro, recordándole a Elsa lo muy poco que quería asentar un matrimonio en el futuro.

El sonido de su teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos, descolgando el auricular con cara de poco amigos.

— ¿Srta. Arendelle? Tiene visita, ¿le hago pasar?

— ¿Es importante? — hubo un silencio de casi medio segundo, lo suficiente como para que Elsa se impacientara.

No le gustaba ser alejada de su trabajo, distraerse con la palabra más trivial. Había un instante y tiempo para todo y apenas atravesaba la puerta de su oficina Elsa sabía que debía aislarse de todo asunto social, limitando sus acciones a concentrarse en los documentos esparcidos sobre su escritorio.

— Me temo que sí.

— Está bien, hágale pasar.

Su cuerpo pareció descompensarse al ver a Anna entrar en la habitación, apoyándose en el escritorio para respirar con tranquilidad. Su cabello enrojecido estaba recogido en un moño que daba indicios de haber sido hecho en el auto, empeorando su estado personal hasta hacerla lucir miserable.

— Estoy harta — sus palabras resonaron en el aire, llenando a Elsa de un inusual sentimiento de orgullo —. Harta de todo esto, de él.

Se aferró al escritorio evitando desplomarse, empalideciendo sus nudillos hasta tratar de calmar el dolor. Elsa la abrazó por la espalda, acariciando su cuerpo y cubriendo de besos su mejilla. No soportaba ver a Anna tan impotente, tan rota; debía protegerla, velar para que estuviese bien... hasta ahora no había podido cumplir ninguno de sus objetivos.

— Anna, ¿qué ocurre? — sabía la respuesta pero necesitaba escucharla de sus labios.

— Kristoff... Yo... — giró su cuerpo para hacerle frente, presionando su rostro en su pecho — no sé qué es peor, si tenerlo lejos para que me atormente su ausencia o... o...

— ¿O tenerlo contigo para que así argumente frente al más mínimo detalle? Anna...

— No, no empieces de nuevo ¿sí? — se zafó bruscamente — Sé lo mucho que Kristoff te desagrada pero al menos dale una oportunidad.

— Tú misma dices que es una carga para ti. ¡Solo escúchate y deja de ser tan inmadura! Él te hace infeliz, ¿por qué no acabas con esto?

— Apuesto a que eso te haría muy feliz — giró su paso para encaminarse hacia la puerta, arrepintiéndose de haber venido hasta aquí. De Elsa necesitaba su apoyo, no sus regaños.

— ¿Lo amas?

Anna sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, congelando su mano en el aire al instante en que iba a sujetar la manija. No hubo respuesta, al menos no una inmediata, permitiéndole ahogarse en sus dudas e inseguridades acerca de su relación.

— ¿Me amas a mí?

— Sí — una pronunciación firme, segura. Sin titubear ante la sílaba ni sentirse acorralada —. Te amo y mucho, Elsa — dijo, no para sentirse segura ni creerlo, sino para volver a sentir la calidez en su pecho ante esa verdad.

— Entonces déjalo — se acercó para abrazarla nuevamente, deslizando sus manos por su cuerpo hasta reposar en su cintura. Un toque que muchos llamarían inapropiado pero que para ellas era algo normal. Les gustaba la sensación de la otra en su propia piel, el saber que estaba allí a su lado, Anna se sentía segura en su toque, protegida de todo mal a su alrededor —. Porque me amas no te gusta verme sufrir, y yo sufro al verte a ti atrapada a un matrimonio que no lleva a ningún lado — su aliento pegaba en sus labios, ojos azul oscuro danzando en fulgor.

— Elsa...

— Te daré el número de mi terapeuta — tomó su muñeca para atraerla hacia su escritorio —, deberías ir. Deberían ir — ladeó su cabeza, peinando mechones platinados de su frente —. Llámame luego, quiero saber cuál es tu elección.

Elsa sonrió al ver como Anna tomaba la pequeña tarjeta color crema en sus manos. Quizás no tenía idea pero estaba entrando en la primera fase para romper su matrimonio.

* * *

 **Lo siento por el enorme retraso, he tenido (tengo) muchos problemas y a pesar de que tenía el cap escrito no tenía ánimos de entrar a publicarlo. He pensado cambiar el rating a M porque quiero algo de acción entre las chicas…**

 **Espero les guste y dejen un comentario.**


	4. Chapter 4

Allí estaba ella, sentada a la espera de iniciar su sesión con Kai Garland, el terapeuta matrimonial que Elsa le había recomendado. Jamás creyó verse en esta situación, sintiéndose avergonzada de que su matrimonio haya tomado esta clase de rumbo. Nadie se casa para separase después, eso ella lo tenía bien claro.

Miró a su alrededor para contemplar la pequeña sala abarrotada de parejas con sus propios problemas e inseguridades. Se hubiese sentido parte del montón si no fuese por un pequeño detalle: Kristoff había rechazado rotundamente la invitación y ahora ella debía vérselas sola frente a un terapeuta que juzgará la decisión que había tomado su esposo.

Un escenario nada prometedor.

— Sra. Bjorgman, su cita espera —, la voz de la recepcionista retumbó en sus oídos, captando su atención. Aún no se acostumbraba a aquel nombre, ajeno completamente a ella y a todo su ser.

Anna se encaminó hacia su despacho, tomando asiento frente a él y buscando ignorar su mirada la mayor parte del tiempo posible. Se sentía juzgada por cada futura acción.

— Anna, ¿verdad? — ella sonrió, tomando asiento frente a él y entrelazando sus dedos en nerviosismo.

— Emmm, sí. Esa soy yo.

— Elsa me comentó que vendrías — ajustó sus gafas para ver a la pelirroja con mayor claridad —, soy terapista de parejas pero por años me desempeñé también en el ámbito individual. No puedes tratar a dos seres sin saber analizarlos uno a uno, ¿no crees?

Anna no respondió tomando la pregunta como si fuese retórica.

— Mi esposo... él no decidió venir hoy. Así que por lo visto será una consulta individual — se encogió de hombros desesperanzada.

— ¿Alguna razón que justifique su ausencia? — empezó a tomar notas en su libreta, subrayando las palabras 'relación inestable' con rotulador rojo.

— Siempre lo está. Podría desaparecer un mes y yo no me preocuparía por ello — era sorprendente lo fácil que había empezado a hablar mal de su marido —. Los primeros meses todo había sido como un cuento de hadas, luego lo ascendieron en su trabajo y las cosas comenzaron a empeorar. ¿O todo estaba roto desde el principio?

Anna ya no sabía cual era la verdad. El día de su boda Kristoff ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de ir, utilizando la excusa de una falsa llamada laboral para aparecer al tercer día con un ramo de rosas y una carta de disculpas. Anna las aceptó, como una tonta enamorada, llegando al acuerdo de casarse únicamente por civil y trabajando horas extras para pagarle a Elsa el costo que ella había asumido por todo el evento.

 _Elsa._

Desde que lo recordaba había estado bajo el cuidado de su hermana mayor, incluso ahora, cobrando los cheques que cada vez ella le enviaba para compensar el corto sueldo que Kristoff solía ganar. No soportaba ver a su hermana viviendo en tales condiciones, por lo que siempre le recordaba cada una de las imperfecciones de su esposo, aguardando por el glorioso día en el que finalmente se separasen.

— Así que Elsa... ¿ella es la que busca hacerte ver la realidad del asunto? — por la expresión de su rostro ya parecía conocer la respuesta.

— Sí. Ella es todo lo que tengo, siempre lo ha sido. Es abogada — dijo con desdén —, ya sabe, parte del clan de vampiros chupasangre que buscan enriquecerse con las desgracias humanas.

Ambos rieron y Anna sintió como el aire de la habitación se volvía menos tenso.

— No la culpo por querer cuidarme, pero ahora tengo 24 años y un esposo que puede hacer eso por mi. O inclusive yo misma.

— ¿Consideras que Kris, umm... Kristopher?

— Kristoff — murmuró, ¿por qué todo el mundo parecía olvidar su nombre?

— Claro, Kristoff — tachó un par de veces sus archivos —, ¿consideras que él ejerce esa función adecuadamente? Cuidarte, valorarte, hacerte sentir especial.

¿Cuidarla? La última vez tuvo que hacer frente ella sola a una falla de energía. ¿Valorarla? Sus opiniones no tenían importancia para él ¿Hacerla sentir especial? Ya no recordaba cómo era sentir el tacto de otra persona en su piel en una forma delicada y cariñosa.

Excepto aquella vez en el despacho de su hermana.

Sacudió su cabeza en una forma casi desapercibida, un simple abrazo fraternal no tenía porqué hacerla sentir de esta manera.

— Quizás, con un poco de ayuda, pueda volver a sentirme segura con él.

— Eso si acepta venir a nuestra siguiente sesión.

— Lo sé... — Anna agachó la mirada, observando la sortija dorada en su dedo anular.

Recordó aquellos momentos vividos con Kristoff antes de tomar la decisión de casarse, las citas románticas, las escapadas a la playa de fin de semana. Luego, con esfuerzo, las salidas a cenar cada vez y ahora, si tenía suerte, el poder compartir el almuerzo a su lado. Se sentía fracasada, atrapada en un matrimonio que no tenía un rumbo destinado.

— ¿Anna?

— ¿Huh? — no notó que habían transcurrido varios minutos en los que ella divagaba en sus pensamientos.

— Te pregunté si podíamos vernos la próxima semana. Con Kris... Kristoff esta vez.

— Tratare. Gracias Sr. Garland.

— Gracias a ti — Anna estrechó su mano, sonriendo para proceder a abandonar la habitación.

Observó su celular al salir del edificio, como era de esperarse Kristoff no había dado respuesta alguna a sus mensajes, a pesar de haber hecho una absurda publicación en su perfil sobre un reno que se había topado en su camino en la carretera.

Había, sin embargo, un mensaje en el tope de la pantalla. Deslizando su dedo sobre el mismo Anna introdujo su contraseña para responder.

 **Elsa (01:39 pm)**

 _El apartamento se siente un poco solo hoy, ¿gustas hacerme compañía? ;)_

 **Anna (3:07 pm)**

 _Sabes que no tienes que preguntar dos veces._

* * *

 **Okayyyy, ¿existe alguien que siga esperando por actualización/leyendo esto? Espero que sí, pude hacer frente a mi bloqueo creativo y expresar mis emociones escribiendo.**

 **Puede que para el siguiente capítulo el rating cambie a M, así como también exploremos un poco las razones por las cuales Kristoff actúa de esta manera.**

 **Pd: si leyeron mi anterior fic, Flores en el Ático, probablemente se dieron cuenta que Kai es psicólogo en ambas historias.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen un review si gustan.**


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa despertó con 5 copas de más y una resaca que parecía querer acompañarla todo el día. No solía beber entre semana pero la noche anterior su cuerpo lo necesitaba; sabía que Anna asistiría a su cita con Kai esa mañana y había optado por distraer su mente de las infinitas posibilidades que pudiesen suceder.

Ocho horas antes se vio rodeando la cintura de una joven francesa camino a casa, besándola con fiereza y encontrando su camino entre sus piernas. Elsa era una experta con su lengua, logrando que una chica se corriera sobre su rostro en menos de lo que se puede contar hasta diez.

Frotó su rostro con sus manos buscando recobrar la energía para salir de la cama cuando un ruido en el baño conjunto le recordó la tercera cosa con la cual había despertado esa mañana.

— Buenos días, mon chou — Elsa posó su mirada en la mujer de cabello rojizo que se dirigía hacia su cama, desnuda, prestando atención detalle a las mordidas y rasguños en su piel.

Estaba segura que también había varias marcas en su cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Te dije que te fueras en la mañana — tanteó para buscar su ropa interior en el suelo y el simple sonido de su propia voz hizo que su cabeza estallara.

— Vamos, êtes-vous de mauvaise humeur? — la pelirroja se incorporó, rozando sus delicados dedos sobre la piel prístina de Elsa.

Optó por no responder, únicamente dirigiéndole una mirada llena de desaprobación. No tenía la fuerza suficiente para lidiar con esto.

— Tienes un apartamento muy hermoso, ma cherie. ¿Quién es la chica junto a ti en las fotos de la sala? ¿Une novia de la cual quieres olvidarte?

— Es mi hermana — le arrojó su ropa mientras la forzaba a encaminarse hacia la puerta principal — Y no estoy de ánimo para conversaciones triviales.

— Debo admitir que es adorable, con cierto parecido a mí — quiso detenerse a observar las diversas fotografías del corredor solo para ser detenida por Elsa.

— Eres curiosa — había cierto tono de fastidio que la mujer pudo notar —. Pero ya sabes lo que dicen... Il a tué le _foutu_ chat.

Elsa introdujo con brusquedad las llaves en el cerrojo, escuchando el tintineo del metal. Jamás lo admitiría pero lo cierto es que cada una de sus aventuras de una noche solían recordarle a Anna es más de una manera.

Solía frecuentar bares y clubes nocturnos en busca de un poco de diversión, centrando su foco únicamente en pelirrojas cuya piel blanca evocase la de su propia hermana. Se sentía asqueada pero por sobre todo estaba la frustración de saber que jamás sería capaz de tenerla en sus brazos.

— Adiós, Félicie — Elsa musitó con brusquedad, apoyando su cuerpo contra el umbral.

Exhaló libremente cuando la joven mujer abandonó el apartamento, permitiéndole apreciar el silencio que reinaba en la habitación. El reloj digital sobre su mesón le indicó que apenas habían pasado 17 minutos de las 8, muy temprano para inventarse una excusa de no trabajar y muy tarde para cumplir su horario completo. Optó por trabajar desde casa ese día, mensajeándole a su secretaria para que le enviase el resumen de los dos últimos casos por correo; debía presentarse a tribunales en tres días y la aventura de la noche anterior le hizo retrasar su informe.

Asignó un recordatorio para más tarde preguntarle a Anna qué tal le había ido en su cita, enviando a su vez un mensaje a Kai para recordarle que su hermana se pasaría por su oficina en, si no le fallaba el cálculo, cuestión de minutos. Luego de preparar su café llamó nuevamente a su secretaria, aguardando hasta que el incesante tono de espera diera paso a su voz.

— Tiana, Elsa de nuevo — cambió el auricular hacia su oído izquierdo —. Se me pasó decirte que por favor asignaras una cita con el Sr. Garland lo más pronto posible, más tardar mañana.

— Muy bien, Srta. Arendelle. Le llamaré en cuanto obtenga respuesta para confirmarle su cita.

— Gracias Tia, luego de eso puedes tomarte el resto del día. Nos vemos mañana.

Bebió en tres zancadas su café sin importarle quemar su garganta y colocó el celular sobre el mesón, dejando en remojo la taza en el fregadero. El reflejo del agua le permitió observar un enorme chupetón en su cuello y hombros, además de obvias señales de resaca.

 _Será mejor que me dé una ducha_ , pensó para sí misma, el olor a prostituta no era fácil de quitar.

~•~•~•~

Su concentración fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono celular, frunciendo el entrecejo cuando tuvo que levantarse hasta el otro extremo de la habitación para cogerlo.

— ¿Qué ocurre Tiana? — su voz era fría, señal de que había sido interrumpida en el momento menos propicio.

— El juicio del Sr. Slade ha sido adelantado para dentro de dos días. Querían saber si tenías el caso ya armado para presentar la defensa.

Elsa sonrió para sí, era una workaholic al cien por ciento y eso su asistente lo sabía muy bien. Había tenido el folio listo la misma tarde en la cual fue asignada como parte defensora, estudiándolo con determinación. Hizo el teléfono a un lado para activar el altavoz y seguir concentrada en su trabajo, buscando el archivo en su ordenador.

— Amos Slade — ojeó rápidamente el resumen —. Sí. Todo en orden. Llamaré personalmente a la corte para informarles. Gracias Tiana.

No dejó que la otra mujer contestara, finalizando la llamada para así coger el portátil y encaminarse hasta la cocina. No era un caso fácil pero eso le hacía las cosas más interesantes. Abrió la despensa para coger un paquete de chocolate en polvo y vaciarlo sobre un cazo lleno de leche.

Tenía mucho que repasar, y no había nada mejor que una bebida caliente para endulzar el trabajo.

~•~•~•~

Elsa bebió un sorbo de chocolate caliente mientras hacía algunas anotaciones en su libreta — otras mentalmente — a la par que leía una y otra vez el caso que debía explicar en los próximos días.

Según el informe policial, había estado abusando sexualmente de su sobrina por los últimos tres años, menor de edad, cuya custodia había sido obtenida luego de que la madre entrara a prisión por uso y venta de drogas. Elsa la tachó de su informe al ser ésta completamente irrelevante, había abandonado a su hija a la edad de 15 meses. Sin familia materna que la acogiese el hermano del padre fue contactado, haciéndose cargo de la niña hasta que su madre cumpliese su condena y siguiera un tratamiento de recuperación de al menos dos años. Al principio todo fue sutil, pequeñas caricias por sobre la ropa que se volvieron más íntimas con el paso de los años.

Hubiese seguido divirtiéndose si no fuese por el hecho de que había subido fotografías de su sobrina a un blog de pornografía infantil, siendo lo suficientemente ignorante como para no encubrir la dirección IP de su computadora. Elsa sonrió, recordando cuando hizo lo mismo con Anna luego de haber celebrado su cumpleaños número 19.

No iba a ser fácil pedir cadena perpetua en lugar de que el condenado fuese directo al corredor de la muerte, pero siempre contaba con varias tácticas que le servían para lograr su cometido. Bebió otro sorbo, preguntándose si alguna vez ella se encontraría en la misma posición.

Jamás logró encontrar el momento exacto en el cual sus sentimientos hacia Anna empezaron a tergiversarse, tal vez siempre habían estado allí. Lo cierto es que no había sido tan idiota como el sr. Slade para dejar evidencia tras su paso, siempre un paso adelante de la ley que, irónicamente, ella forzaba a los demás a cumplir. No fue difícil y aunque sonara maquiavélico le tenía que agradecer a sus padres por haber muerto en aquel accidente automovilístico. Anna estaba sola, vulnerable; y Elsa había aprovechado la ocasión para que ella dependiera de sus caricias para llenar el vacío que sentía.

Su hermana sentía una necesidad de amor y afecto, y Elsa decidió usarlo para su beneficio.

Recordó que Anna tenía su cita con el terapeuta aquella mañana y echando un rápido vistazo al reloj tomó la decisión de que se merecía un pequeño descanso, apagando el ordenador y estirando el brazo para coger el teléfono que descansaba sobre su mesilla.

 **Para: Anna (01:39 pm)**

 _El apartamento se siente un poco solo hoy, ¿gustas hacerme compañía? ;)_

Se iba a entretener esa noche.

* * *

 **Okay, me atrasé un poco con el capítulo pero en verdad no sabía que enfoque utilizar.**

 **Para ser honesta, cuando empecé a escribir los capítulos anteriores (y cuando me planteé la historia), jamás vi a Elsa como una manipuladora. Pero casi todos ustedes concuerdan en que lo es así que decidí enfocarme en ello para este capítulo. Es algo irónico que sea abogada y aun así cometa crímenes, ¿pero qué abogado no es mentiroso?**

 **Dato curioso: Si buscan en internet "Félicie, ballerina movie" se encontrarán con un personaje que, en mi opinión, tiene un gran parecido a Anna. Por ello la usé para esa escena.**

 **Gracias por leer y dejen un review si gustan.**


	6. Nota de autor

No soy muy fan de hacer esta clase de cosas (escribir una nota de autor como si fuese un capítulo más), pero sentí la necesidad de hacerlo a raíz de que muchos reviews and PM me han pedido que continúe la historia (y no me gusta dejar cosas así como así). Siéntanse libres de leer o no.

Cuando empecé a escribir esta historia estaba pasando por un mal momento, para resumir me habían engañado, y quise usar la escritura como forma de terapia, buscando colocarme en los ojos no del engañado sino del engañador (saber por qué hace lo que hace). Digamos que luego me "mejoré", vinieron cosas mejores, luego otras mucho peores y mi inspiración para escribir (esta historia y en general) decayó enormemente. Tuve meses, a raíz de los problemas que surgieron, en los que no pude escribir ni una sola frase. Y poco a poco fui enamorándome otra vez de crear historias para entretener a los demás.

Y así fueron mis días, escribiendo como si fuese una novata y utilizando a mis dos personajes favoritos para tal acción (Elsa y Anna).

Pero siento que a raíz de eso crecí como persona, y autora, y lo pude comprobar al ver el trailer de la secuela. No mentiré al decir que no me emocioné, lo hice enormemente (sigo obsesionada con Elsa tratando de cruzar el océano y Anna empuñando una espada) pues aún luego de 6 años Frozen ocupa un especial lugar en mi corazón y ansío la película completa. Pero ya no vi a esos personajes como fuente de inspiración como lo había hecho en el pasado. Ellos habían crecido, y yo también.

Con esto no planeo decir que no escribiré para este ship/fandom, tengo ideas de tramas en las que sin duda solo puedo imaginármelas con Elsa y Anna como protagonistas; y quizás las escriba, quizás no, ya la inspiración se hará cargo de eso. Por los momentos lo único que haré a futuro en este perfil es traducir y publicar mi más reciente one shot (Innamorata), para que puedan leerlo y disfrutarlo.

Sin nada más que decir, gracias por leerme en los últimos años, y gracias por estar pendiente de que publique a pesar de tener meses sin hacerlo. Si quieren contactarme mi tumblr es idinamenzl (y está de más decir que el 90% del contenido es Frozen related), allí - si gustan - podrán informarse de un proyecto personal que espero poder publicar algún día.

Gracias si leyeron todo hasta aquí. Hasta siempre, Luar.


End file.
